Just Hungry
by Sailor Leo
Summary: The showdown with Lavos. A loss of friends. A tender moment. And a change in perspectives. Action, Romance, and Emotional Shiznit. You know you wanna. LuMa SchaLenn
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Many people think Glenn(Frogs human form) and Lucca are a nice pairing, just because she said he looked cute at the end of the game. I personally, am a Magus/Lucca supporter. The reason is stupid, because I am a DragonballZ fan (It was created by Chrono Triggers art director, Akira Toriyama) I have noticed the similarities of Lucca and Bulma and Magus and Vegeta, and me, being the B/V worshipper I am, thought Magus and Lucca would make a good couple as well.   
  
This is sort of an A/U, meaning that Magus is a vampire in this one (Notice the fangs in the PSX remake? Huh? Huh?) but other than that things are normal.  
  
I don't plan on continuing this, I might, but this is supposed to be a one shot.  
  
Also I don't own CT, and this, in fact, is my first CT fanfic, so enjoy!  
  
***  
Magus tilted the lavender haired girls head back, and traced a pulsing vein with his finger. He held her face and caressed it with his thumb. Her lips were slightly parted, and something inside him urged him to see what they tasted like. He shook the thought from his mind. The girl, Lucca, if he remembered correctly, would wake at any moment. Being the sneaky mage he was, sleeping spells were never his specialty.   
  
He admitted to himself, she was a powerful fire user, and a strong mechanic. It was a shame she had to die. It was a shame what the red headed spike boy, and the Frog, would say if they saw their comrade without her blood. It was a shame that Magus would probably not see her eyes the same sea-green as they were when they defeated Slash and Flea. That trapdoor Ozzie made, though cowardly, was indeed useful, and Magus was lucky to have seen her fall.  
  
He hated it when Ozzie put out all the traps, and he was disturbing Magus's Lavos summoning, so he came out to tell the fat green blob to put a lid on it, and thats when he saw her. It was only for a split second, of course, before she fell through the trap door with the Frog and the Spike.   
  
Whether he was intrigued by his new rivals, annoyed by Ozzies cowardice, or just plain hungry, he didn't know, but Magus teleported down to them anyway.  
  
The blunt of the fall knocked the girls helmet off, so her soft hair was splayed out all over. The Warlock/Vampire fingered it, and took a whiff. It didn't smell like a normal girls hair, the kind that flocked to him when he was still Janus, and not Magus (He became Magus, in my opinion, when he killed Cyrus), their hair smelled like fruit, but Lucca, he could tell she was different by now. Her hair smelled more like motor-oil. Try as he might, Magus couldn't help just watching her.  
  
***  
Masa and Mune watched what was happening through the sword. They lived in the sword, and gave it its power, and they saw what was happening.  
  
"Brother!" Masa shook his older and wiser twins shoulder "What do we do?". Mune looked watched the scene through the blue stone that acted as their window to the outside world. While they lived in the sword, they saw all that happened through the swords stone that appeared on the very hilt of the Masamune.  
  
"Magus needs to be stopped.." Mune pondered aloud "But we really shouldnt hurt him! He could be an ally against Lavos, but so can Lucca, they are both assets, so we must save her!" Mune turned to his brother "Do you not see the way that Magus looks at Lucca? Maybe she can turn him to our side! We CAN work together!"  
  
Masa nodded, but questioned "How can we help? We can't leave this sword without the Calling...."  
  
Mune grinned. "Our physical bodies can't but our astrological bodies can! Come brother, I'll wake up Glenn and you awaken Crono!" Masa complied. The two brothers, Masa, and Mune, shut their eyes tight, and concentrated.  
***  
  
Magus was too busy, trying to force himself to drink the blood of the Maiden known as Lucca, to notice that two mists seemed to swirl out a stone in the Masamune, which was still gripped in Frogs gloved hand.  
  
A green mist surrounded Crono, and Crono heard a faint whisper "Get up! Get up! Your friend is in danger!".  
  
The lavender mist surrounded Frog, and with just the mere presence, Frog awoke.   
  
Crono and Frog would never know the two guardians that helped them, for the moment each awoke, the mists swirled back into the stone portal of the sword.  
***  
Magus already mourned the loss of one of earths last fallen angels, as he brushed aside his long bluish hair behind his pointed ear. He bared his fangs, and leaned over.  
  
"Stay away from Lucca!" a voice said. Magus whipped around. The Frog and the Spike where up. He snarled. He was so looking forward to a human meal, but these two cretins wouldn't make it that easy. He would have to settle once again to a stupid imp. A true shame. He stood up, dropping the girl. She awoke with a groan. The Frog rushed to her side, and sprinkled a little water spell over her. She wearily opened on eye. The sleep effect was wearing off.  
  
"MAGUS!" Frog drew out his Masamune, not taking his eyes off his rival "What quarrel dost thou have with the Lady Lucca?" at the mention of her name, Lucca opened the other, and stood up, though a bit shaky. Magus smiled, showing off his fangs. "Just hungry...."  
  



	2. The Hunt

Authors Note: Ok, as I said, I might continue this. No, Acul is not based on anyone, nor is she an original character. She is in the game, and you'll find out where. Just read. 

  


  


Lucca couldn't remember much after Magus had put the sleep spell on her, but she was somehow able to get to Magus's chamber with Frog and Crono, despite both of their protests that she should rest at the "End of Time". She hazily remembered her following Crono and Frog up the steps in a zombie-like fashion, but she recalled vividly how they arrived just in time to see Magus sucked in a portal. Still in her trance-like state, Lucca stepped forward, and was soon swallowed into the same portal. The last thing she remembered was Crono and Frog reaching out, trying to save her, but Lucca just stared. The whole thing seemed like a dream....maybe it was a dream, because Lucca opened her eyes again, and she was in a bed.

  


Lucca looked around. She was in a room which looked like any other room. She stood up. Her covers felt soft, as if they where especially made for dreams. They had such pretty patterns that Lucca wanted to trace with her finger. 

  


She wasn't in her armor or her orange outer dress, just in her green undershirt underneath, which reached around mid-thigh, and her black shorts. Lucca also realized that things seemed a bit fuzzy. She wasn't wearing her glasses! But she was able to see them on an end table beside her. Lucca reached over slowly, because her muscles ached. The palm of her hand brushed something soft. 

  


Lucca put on her glasses, and realized the soft thing her palm touched was the purple hair of a girl that looked no more than eight years old, sitting right next to the endtable. Her eyes where big and round, and they where the a bright sea-green. She seemed to be wearing a bluish poncho, with golden thread designs embroidered on the hem. The girl stood there, fascinated at Lucca.

  


"Er....hello...my name's Lucca" Lucca said, trying not to sound so frightened. Lucca didn't understand where she was, or what time period this was, but something about this little girl seemed familiar.

  


"Hello Lucca! My name is Acul! My mummy and I found you in the Earthbound waterfall! You weren't moving so we took you to our home in the Kajar palace! Daddy healed you with some of his magic, and you seemed to move a bit more in your sleep, so Daddy said you'd be ok and he went off to help Mister Dalty to fix the Blackbird! Why are your clothes so different? And what was that yellow thing you had? When I pulled a lever this big SHOOM came out!" Acul demonstrated with a gesture "And it knocked some of the dirt off the ground and made a BIIIIIIIIIIIIG hole, and daddy said it was powerful, but not to point it at the ground again or I'll make the whole Kingdom collapse!" Acul fell back on the floor, panting, because all she said, she said very fast, which gave Lucca a big headache. Lucca fell back on her pillow in exasperation. This girl had so many questions! Lucca made a tiny grin. She was just like herself when she was younger.

  


Acul peaked cautiously over the covers. Lucca turned her way and smiled weakly. Acul smiled back and jumped on the bed, sitting there, just staring at Lucca. Just then, a woman wearing the most unusual, but lovely, dress, Lucca had ever seen entered. Her hair was brown, and tied back in two loose pigtails. The curve of her face was the same as Aculs, and so where the eyes. The dress was yellow, with some kind of fur lining. She smiled at Lucca and sat down next to Acul, which was undoubtedly her daughter. Acul smiled up at her mother and said "Mommy, this is Lucca!". The woman nodded. "Hello dear, I am Aralla, I suppose you've already met my daughter, Acul..." Lucca nodded. Her brain was still processing all the information that Acul told, trying to figure anyone in any of her books that had clothes like Aralla, or anyone with a name resemblance to Mr. Dalty, or the Blackbird. They both sounded familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had heard them.

  


"Pardon me for asking, er...but what year is it?" she asked. Aralla looked confused. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought dear, its the year 12,000! I wonder how you could have, considering that heavy helmet you where wearing. Was it that you where trying to hide your a half Zealian?"

  


"Zealian? I don't think...."

  


"Oh, you don't have to deny it around us, I know you are. My husband is a Zealian, and I was born an Earthbound. Acul here is half Zealian, and the resemblance is uncanny!"

  


Indeed, Aralla was right, Acul did like remarkably like Lucca. They could have been sisters! 

  


"Tell me dear, do you remember where you live?" Aralla asked. Lucca shook her head. "Well, your in Kajar now, and since you were found in the waterfalls near the skyways on the Earthbound...well...Dalton had the others fix the them, they think it was some sort of malfunction...and he told my husband to send you his apologies....but the important thing is that your safe...." Lucca smiled. Aralla reminded Lucca so much of her own mother. Lucca pulled off her covers and swung her legs over the bed, and stood up.

  


"Have you seen a red-headed boy with spiky hair, or an overly large frog?" Lucca asked. Aralla and Acul shook their heads in unison. Luccas shoulders drooped. She slipped on her orange outerdress and put on her boots. "Thank you so much for your hospitality..." Lucca said, looking up from her boots. 

  


Acul squealed "Lucca, would you like your yellow shoom thingy?". Lucca smiled. "Yes please...I also had a bag full of vials and stuff..." Aralla motioned to the closet "Its over there....". Lucca bowed "Domo Arigatou Aralla-san.....Sayanora!" Lucca gave a peace sign and ran off, unaware that there was already a search party out for a lavender haired time traveler, and unaware that there was still a blue haired vampire out for her blood.

***

  


"No way! I refuse to do so! I am the Prince of Zeal! And I refuse to ANY kind of arranged marriage!" Janus crossed his arms. 

  


"Its not my decision Janus-kun" Schala replied, trying her best to stay calm. "Mother says that you'll never develop any social skills on your own, and so the best thing to carry out the line of Zeal would be an arranged marriage! The girl is very nice, she's the daughter of one of Daltons Generals! You'll grow to love her..."

  


"I don't want to love anyone! And no one will ever love me! Only Alfador and you! Mother doesn't love me, that's not even Mother!" Janus stamped his foot "And the idea of an arranged marriage is absurd! Come on Alfador!" Janus twirled around, with his cat at his heels. He was too upset to notice Prophet, looking on in the shadows. "Acul..." the Prophet whispered to the wind.

  


Magus remembered the incident from his own childhood. Janus would soon meet Acul, daughter of Aralla and Nabat, first Lieutenant to Dalton. He remembered the last time he saw her....

***

  


"Melchior! Wait! Don't leave us!" Acul ran to Melchior, who was being sucked into a portal. "ACUL! GET BACK!" Nabat yelled, running after his only daughter. Acul paid no heed to her fathers warnings, and tried to pull Melchior out of the portal. However, being only eight, she could not help, and was soon sucked into the portal with Melchior.

***

  


Magus went to his quarters to think. The more he remembered Acul, the more he thought she resembled Lucca. Perhaps Acul had fallen into the portal and gained amnesia. Maybe she lived the rest of her life with Melchior, who told her that her name was Lucca, and gave her a new life. Magus though back to the time when he was Janus, and what his Prophet told him when he was young.

***

  


"Janus...." Prophet said. Janus turned around to look at Prophets hooded figure. Janus stepped back, trembling. "What are you gonna say? Are you gonna say that I should marry Acul? Well I won't! I refuse!". Prophet shook his head. "You don't have to marry her just yet Janus, but someday, she may be a little bit stronger than you. You may not notice it in time, but you will fall for her without you knowing it." Janus glared at the Prophet. He knew all the Prophet spoke to be true, so there was no denying it. In his anger, Janus let loose a small storm cloud and let out a scream of frustration. 

***

  


Magus massaged his temples. Maybe he was right. Maybe he had fallen for Lucca. Maybe she was Acul, whom he was destined to marry. Magus smiled. Lucca could be such a valuable asset to his goals. He imagined her at his side, as Queen of the Mystics. She would belong to him, and he could tame her of which ever way he chose. Magus wondered what Lucca would look like with longer hair, and her vision restored, so she wouldn't have to wear those glasses. More than anything, Magus wanted to hold her, to run his fingers through her hair. And the fact that Lucca had no choice, and she would surely rebel, it would make the deal much...much...sweeter. But he had to be sure. Magus put on his Prophets cloak and decided to take a visit to the young Acul after all this was over, but first he had to tell Janus what the Prophet in his time told him.

***

  


Lucca sat down in one of the caves behind the waterfall. She had a headache. She remembered what year and timeline she was in. She noticed she was on the floating island that was told in one of her history books. She pondered if she was far away from the time when the Island of Zeal would fall. Lucca leaned against the cave walls, and closed her eyes. She needed to rest. She had walked around for the past few hours, and the monsters where quite fierce. The last one had gotten the better of Lucca. While Lucca was able to heal her wounds with a tonic, she was out of ethers, and her energy was drained. She needed her rest.

***

  


"Acul! You have a visitor!" Aralla choked nervously. Acul looked up curiously from one of her picture books and walked into the living room. In the doorway was a man...or Acul thought he was...he had a large blue cloak draped over him that covered his head. Acul could feel his eyes on her, and she stepped back in fear. 

  


"I come with news...." he said. The voice was undoubtedly male. "You are engaged to Janus, Prince of Zeal..." Acul looked at the Prophet, wondering if this was some kind of silly game her mother made. But another sob from Aralla, and Acul knew this was no joke. The Prophet stepped closer to the Acul and knelt down. She could see his shadows of his face. Acul could see the glow of his eyes. "You have no reason to be afraid. But I must ask you, if you have seen a girl, who looks about fourteen years older than yourself, with the same color hair as you with large glasses." Acul looked at her mother, wondering if she should tell the Prophet. Aralla nodded. Acul gulped. "Y..yes...S..sir..." Acul stammered. She could see a flash of white under the hood. The Prophet must have been grinning.

  


"Your a good girl. If you'd tell me if she mentioned where she was going, than I could be able to give you your gift..." The Prophet spoke. Acul shook her head. "No, she didn't say where she was going, but she said she was looking for a large frog and a boy with red spikes...". Acul noticed the hood seemed to drop lower (the Prophets Mystic ears were drooping). He took Aculs hand. Acul winced. His hand was as cold as ice. Suddenly, her hand felt very hot. It was as if there was a white-hot wire to her skin. She yelped a bit in pain, and when she withdrew her hand, she saw on it the royal symbol of Zeal, which was on all the doors of the Kingdom. There was a blinding flash, and she could only hear the words of the Prophet "You belong to the Zealian, you belong to the Royal Family, you belong to your betrothed....you have been marked, and soon, Janus will come for you, and you must go with him."

***

  


Lucca awakened with a jolt. Why was she dreaming about Acul and a Prophet? Lucca realized she was panting, and beads of sweat where forming on her forehead. She took a deep breath, to steady her nerves, and wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand. She screamed. On her hand was the Royal symbol of Zeal. 

  


Lucca held her legs to her chest. She couldn't go anywhere with that wretched scar on her hand! She would be easily found and taken to the castle! Lucca knew that she couldn't hide in the waterfall forever, she would have to leave, sooner or later. But she couldn't go out with the symbol on her hand. She reached into her bag, and rummaged around. 

  


At last, she found what she was looking for. Marles make-up. Lucca smiled as she put some cover-up on her hand. No one would ever notice. Lucca took one of her cloaks out of her bag that she always stored for cold weather, and draped it over her head. She had to continue walking. Maybe Crono and Frog were around here somewhere.

***

  


Magus grinned under his cloak. No one but the royal family had that mark on their hand. Magus still had his, but he covered it up from everybody else with his brown gloves, which he had rarely taken off! He even slepped with them on if he had too. The sun began to set over the hilltop. Magus bared his fangs. He would be feeding again tonight. This time, there would be no one to stop him.

***

  


Lucca noticed as well the sun was setting over the forest treetops. She swore. There was no telling what kind of things roamed around at night. She shuddered as she watched the sun set, and the temperature drop. Maybe if she just camped there at night, then nothing would come. After a little bit more walking she found a suitable spot. She cast a small fire spell and huddled to it. Thinking no one would be around, as it was now night, she took off her helmet and cloak.

  


Lucca rummaged through her bag and found one of her old guns. She took out some screwdrivers and bolts, and pushed her hair back behind her ears, so it wouldn't get in her way. The fire illuminated her work and herself as she worked deep into the night, unaware that she had spectators.

***

  


"So what do you think Vicks, you think she could be the one that the Prophet was talking about?" the rugged man in his thirties whispered to his shaggy comrade. Wedge shook his head. "Vicks, how could you be so dumb? The Prophet said she would have a mark on her hand.". Vicks blinked in the girls direction. His best friend was right. The girl didn't have the royal mark on her hand. Vicks smiled at Wedge, his yellow teeth showing in the moonlight.

  


"Then I guess she's ours for the taking then, isn't she Wedge?". Wedges eyes gleamed mischievously. "It has been a while....but what if she knows magic? And that gun she's tinkering with doesn't look to weak..." Vicks shook his head "No, see the hair? She's half Zealian, so she doesn't know magic like we do....". Wedge knew that Vicks was right. A normal Zealian, even an underclass one, would have blue hair. Their hair, it shimmered in the moonlight...but the girls...the hybrid...her hair shimmered in the fire. Vicks was waiting for a reply from Wedge, as Wedge was the smarter of the two. Wedge grinned.

  


"Lets go for it..."

***

Lucca was just about to turn in when she heard a rustling noise. Lucca aimed her gun at where the noise was coming from. Out stepped a man, who was an absolute Zealian. Lucca kept her gun raised. She could see the man stare at the gun. "W,what do you want?" Lucca stammered. The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth. Lucca felt his eyes roaming her. 

  


"I came here to see what a pretty girl like yourself is doing out here all alone. Things can get a little bit..." the man licked his lips "Dangerous....". Lucca was getting angry. "Leave now!" she shouted. The man advanced on her. Lucca aimed, and shot her gun. It narrowly missed his shoulder, but Lucca was pleased to see the man was scared. 

  


Suddenly, she felt someone else grab her from behind and muffle her. "I got her Wedge!" Lucca heard her captor say to the man. Lucca could feel his foul breath on her. Lucca tried to remain calm, rationalizing a way to get out of this. It wasn't until she felt her captor lick her ear than she bit his hand and cast the biggest fire spell she could muster.

  


It did the trick. Wedge and the man who held her had severe burns. The problem was, the fire spell was so large, it caught a nearby branch on fire. The two men panicked and ran off. Lucca was about to leave a different way, when she heard a dry snap, and the tree branch fell in front of her. The flames on the branch caught onto a bush, and those flames caught on to the grass. Before Lucca could escape, she was surrounded by flames with no escape. In her scientific genius and logic, Lucca could only think of one thing to do.....

  


"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" she cried. Lucca kept screaming as loud as she could for help. The smoke was rising, and Lucca was having trouble breathing, but she still kept screaming for someone to find her. Lucca kept looking for a way out, as blackness clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was a flash of blue.

***

  


Magus had finished his meal of an Underling when he found in the forest saw it. Smoke was rising from a distance, Magus estimated, about half a mile over. Magus was about to finish his meal, when he heard a female voice shout "Leave now!". He heard a gunshot. Curiosity got the best of Magus. He flew off to the sound of the voice. He heard a male voice "I got her Wedge!". Magus growled. He remembered Vicks and Wedge. He asked them to find Lucca for him. He hurried put on an extra burst of speed. Maybe they had found Lucca! 

  


As Magus grew nearer to his destination, he smelled smoke. He saw that the forest was on fire, and it was spreading quickly. Magus finally saw Vicks and Wedge running from something. They had severe burns. He grabbed Wedge by the collar of his shirt. "WHERE IS SHE?" Magus screamed in his face. Wedge jabbered on incoherently. Magus didn't need an answer. He heard Lucca cry out for help. Magus dropped Wedge and ran toward the voice.

  


When he had gotten there, he saw Lucca in the middle of a circle of fire, unconscious. She was surrounded by a barrier. Her hand was glowing a bright blue, as if it was holding the barrier. Magus took off his Prophets cloak, for fear of it catching ablaze, and flew over the fire. When Magus got to Lucca, the barrier faded. Magus picked up his unconscious fiancee in one arm, putting her on his back. With his free hand, Magus cast an Ice spell that froze the whole forest. In no time at all, the flames melted the ice, and the water from it doused the flames.

  


Magus sighed in his relief. He had what he was looking for. Magus picked up his cloak (which was drenched by the icy water that froze the forest) and dried it off with a small fire spell, which was just warm it off to evaporate the water. 

  


He wrapped it around himself, and flew up above the forest, making his way to Zeal castle. As he entered the castle, he heard Lucca utter a word....

  


"Janus.."

  


The Prophet smiled. 'So she did remember. What a surprise she will get when she finds out her fiancee is right here...' he thought. He carried Lucca to the nearest Healing Spring. He was glad that everyone was asleep. They would have been curious if they found the Prophet healing a severely burnt hybrid with the mark of Zeal on her hand.

  


Prophet carried the unconscious girl to his quarters. He thought briefly back to his first encounter with her. It was a stroke of luck that the boy and Frog had stopped him. He had searched many years for her, just as much as he did for Schala. But it didn't matter now, because he had one person that would make him happy for the rest of his life.

  


Prophet took off his hood and cloak. He peeled off his gloves, which had left a mark, because he had rarely taken off since he killed Cyrus. That mark on his hand, belonged to Janus. The mark on his hand shimmered, and turned blue, as did Luccas. The time would be soon. Magus's marked hand touched Luccas mark. A blue light came from both of the seals, and expanded, surrounding them both. Then, just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

  


A bond had been formed.

***

"Acul...." a voice called. Lucca looked around. Everything was so misty. She turned around to find the voice, yet somewhere inside, she knew who it was. The voiced called again..."Acul...why did you leave me?". Lucca clasped her ears over her hands. "I'm not Acul! I'm not Acul! I'm Lucca! Leave me alone!". The mist seemed to subside, and out stepped a boy. It was Prince Janus, from the portraits she had seen from her history books.

  


Lucca watched as Janus seemed to grow a year older every second. Lucca could see all of those years. She saw all those years, every detail, exactly as Janus had remembered it. Finally, he aged to a man that Lucca recognized. She fell a step back and gasped in horror.....

***

  


Luccas eyes snapped open, and stared at her blue haired savior, and captor. 

  


"Magus!" she gasped. Magus nodded. Lucca got up as quickly as she could, and made her way to the door. In the next second, Magus teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lucca squealed. "Let me go! I am not a possession! You have the wrong person! I'm Lucca! I'm not Acul! I'm not Acul!" she chanted. Tears streamed down her face. She was lying to herself. She knew she was, deep down. She knew it ever since she had that dream, ever since the mark appeared. 

  


Magus lowered his head and kissed the nape of her neck. A warm feeling came from the brush of his lips, and crept up to her cheeks. "You are Acul..." Magus whispered in her ear. "And you are mine...". He took Luccas marked hand with his own. "Matching scars, matching destinys....remember those years back Acul, remember when you lived in Enhasa? Remember meeting the strange girl who looked like you?" Magus whirled Lucca around, so she could see him eye to eye. He pressed his forehead up against hers, as they stared into each others eyes. 

"Remember me...." he breathed. Luccas knees began to buckle. She choked back a sob, and nodded weakly. She tried her memories. They seemed so far away, like trying to touch the moon. Magus could see the worry in her eyes. "Let me help you Acul." No sooner than he said her name, than he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Lucca didn't fight back. Her mind was telling her, no, SCREAMING at her, to run away, but something told her to return the kiss. With every second of the kiss, she remembered more and more.

  


Magus finally parted his lips from Luccas. "Do you remember now Acul?". Lucca nodded. Now that she had her memories back, she hated it! She hated her world, she hated this world, and she hated Magus for making her remember. Magus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, the door opened.

  


"SCHALA!"

*******************

  


**SD Leo**: UWEEHEEHEE! 

  


**SD Magus**: Here she goes with the Ultros impressions....

  


**SD Lucca**: GYAHAHA!

  


**SD Magus**: -_-;; and here Lucca goes with Heidegger impressions

  


**Leo**: Hehe, actually, CT was made before FF7, so technically Heidegger was copying Lucca!

  


**Lucca**: -loads her Wondershot- Hehe...cleanse the world...WITH FIRE!

  


**Leo**: That's it...Magus, go calm her down.....

  


**Magus**: -big grin- come on you....-drags Lucca offscreen- 

  


**Leo**: -calling after him- NO! NOT LIKE THAT! EEEEEW! er..anyway, if you like Mag/Luc, then go read **Epokku no Ummei** by **Warui Nekochan!** And read ALL of **Aylakat**s stories, she's VERY good indeed. Now, to the good stuff. Please review, and tell me what part you liked best, and how YOU think I can make it better. Flames are welcome...

**Lucca and Magus**: -offscreen- FIRE! FIRE! Hehe..hehe....

**Leo**: -_-;; Help me.... 

  
  



	3. New Identities

Authors Note: I got Chrono Cross for Christmas! Yay! So, there are gonna be a few CC references here. Enjoy!

  


*****************

  


Schala was wearing her normal outfit, but one could smell a scent of roses on her. And, if Lucca was not mistaken, she was wearing make-up. 'She's very pretty', Lucca admitted to herself. She felt a little twinge of jealousey. Lucca suddenly realized her chance to escape was nigh, with the distraction of Schala. She wanted to get away. She wasn't the property of Magus! She quickly conjured up a smoke ball and threw it downwards. Soon, the whole area was filled with the thick, grey, gas. Lucca was free to escape. She quickly ran out the door, mumbling a quick apology, as she accidently shoved Schala. She could hear Magus call out her name, but she didn't care. 'I'm probably just another meal to him anyway,' Lucca concluded in her thoughts. 

  


She ran through the palace quickly. She took no time to notice the sun beaming in through the windows. Or the giant clock chime six. **DONG**. She passed a nu selling weapons. ** DONG**. She reached the door, a guard stopped her. **DONG**. She reached for her gun. **DONG**. She found out her gun was missing. **DONG**. She summoned up a fire spell. **DONG**. Lucca threw the fireball with all her might at her opponent. He sank to his knees and fell. Lucca jumped over him as the final chime rang. It was official. At 6:00 A.M, Lucca had, for the third time, escaped Magus. Lucca had left the building.

******************

  


"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Schala yelled, as the dust cleared. Soot was soon over her painted face. She summoned a quick water spell to wash it off. Magus calmly dusted himself off. He cast a wind spell, which swept away all the remaining dust out into the hall, hitting an unsuspecting guard passing by for lunch. 

  


"Do what Schala? If anything, you made me lose my fiancee!"

  


"YOUR WHAT?!" Schala screeched. Out in the hall, the now dirty, sooted guard, could hear. He leaned casually against the wall, gently brushing away some of his violet hair. It was against his training to listen in on royals conversations, but as a Dragoon, he could always say that he was just making sure there was no assasain inside. Karsh listened attentively as the next parts of the conversation flew out. 

  


"HOW COULD YOU HAVE A FIANCEE?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

  


Karsh immediately fell over after hearing this statement. He silently listened on, wondering if he could hear more. However, the noise had caused Magus' ears to perk up. He opened the door, to see Karsh leaning against the wall with his ear pressed to it. 

  


"A fine example your setting for the Dragoons." Magus said sternly, wondering if he should cast Fire 2 on the offender. "I heard the Dragoons are a loyal type of night, serving only the most richest, or the most royal, organization existing. If you do not act like a proper Dragoon, you will soon find the whole Dragoon clan seeking a new power to serve.....IN THE AFTERLIFE!" 

  


With the last statement, Karsh immediately ran away like a headless chihuaha. Magus looked at Schala and let out a sigh.

  


"Schala...I'm sorry if you took it that way. Maybe you will find love someday, but certainly not with me," Magus put his hands on Schalas shoulders, which where heaving with sobs. Her mascara was running. She looked up at Magus with shining eyes. And Magus couldn't help but tell her.

  


"I'm your brother, Schala". Schala sank to her knees. And let out an endless wail.

  


"It figures," she sniffed "Th..that the only one who will ever love somebody like me is my own brother." Magus looked sympathetically at her, as he offered her his hand to her. She gracefully accepted it. Magus hugged her, and she hugged back. 

  


"You should go clean yourself up, Schala. I have work to do."

  


"You mean the girl. What was with her, anyway?"

  


"She's from my time, and this time. It was an arranged marriage, and she got away from me. I want her back."

  


"Arranged Mar....you mean that's Acul?!"

  


"Yes Schala. She goes by Lucca now. She doesn't like me, not after my past with her."

  


"DOESN'T LIKE YOU?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!"

  


"It's....it's a long story,"

  


"Well, brother dear, maybe if you had a different past..."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"Oh, hush now, let me finish. How about if you go about disguised as somebody else? Maybe she just doesn't like royalty! And when the time is right, reveal yourself as to who you are, and she will be so hopelessly in love that it won't matter to her any longer!" Magus stared oddly at his sisters solution. It would work. Magus knew Schala did it all the time. She would disguise herself as a beautiful gypsy. 

  


"I have the perfect thing!" Schala said, dragging Magus all the way to her room. She accidently bumped into a knight wearing a large helmet. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT MAN PRINCESS?". Schala cast a lightning spell and sent him a small static shock, which was greatly magnified by his metal helmet. 

  


When they reached Schalas room, Magus was immediately awed by the large wardrobe selection. Schala immediately picked out a nice, white suit. She then picked out a golden mask. Magus looked quizically at her as she shoved him into a dressingroom. 

  


Magus put on the garments, and when he stepped out, he found Schala in beautiful gypsy wear. "Tonight, Magus, we are the twin entertainers. I am the beautiful gypsy Sala, and you...." Schala put her finger to her lips as she thought. A sudden mew came from one of the closets, and Schala smiled. 

  


"Alfador! That's it!"

  


"Alfador?" Magus repeated, staring at his old childhood pet.

  


"No...Alfadors too...wrong. Guile then!"

  


"Guile?"

  


"Yes! It means Alfador, but in another language."

  


"Oh..." Magus shrugged. Schala clapped her hand in enjoyment. "This'll be fun. You'll learn to love new identitys. There's so many new people to meet". Of that statement, Magus had no doubt, but will Lucca? 

  


"Come on brother," Schala said, tugging on Magus' stray blue locks, "Let me braid it! Please?" Magus shrugged. He needed a new look. It wouldn't hurt.

********

(Authors Note: Chrono Cross fans would know about Magus' new look, but those who don't, may go to http://www.geocities.com/cheezemunky/gallery.html , and look at the very bottom picture)

********

  


Somewhere, in a snowfield, a frog, a red haired spike-headed boy, and a scantily clad cavelike woman emerged from a blue portal. "We save Lucca!" the cavewoman proudly declared as she beat her chest in excitement. "Agreed, Ayla" said the frog, "The Lady Lucca shalt not deal with this harsh terrain no more," he turned to the red head, "Crono, a quest this is. Dost thou partake in it for sure?". The Red Head gave a grim smile, and nodded once. The three set off, and soon found a white building.

  


Inside the building, which was about the size of a normal house, there were many paintings and carpets. The temperature was still cold, but in the center of the room was a pedestal. It was glowing and blue, with strange markings upon it. Crono and the Frog approached it steadily and with caution. Ayla, however, jumped right in the center of the markings, and a blue light enfulged her. In that, she dissapeared. Crono cocked his eyebrow at Frog. 

  


"Why not?" Frog said, as he jumped in. Crono followed suit. It felt like they just went through the roof. Crono looked around and found himself, Frog, and Ayla, in a similar room, only with differant paintings. The paingings, this time, where of a beautiful blue haired woman. Another painting was of a younger version of the previous woman. And yet another was a small boy with the same color hair. However, the paintings where not what caught ones attention. It was music outside. Crono, Frog and Ayla were soon outside and were in some kind of Town Square. 

  


The music was coming from a blue-haired girl playing a tamborine, and a man playing a guitar. Nearby, a masked man was performing tricks with a wand. Frog, Crono, and Ayla all approached, and watched, as the gypsy moved gracefully to the music, banging her tamborine on her hips. The guitar player was wearing orange leather pants, and a few strands of orange hair to match. He had black suspenders that crossed each other. He was quite good. 

  


"Good music, Ayla dance!" the cavegirl said excitedly. Frog was too busy to hear Aylas bold warning, as he was spending so much time ogling the gypsy girl. Crono, however, had his eye on the magician. He watched as he made a rose sprout out of his wand, which he gave to a passing Zealian girl. Crono dragged Frog by the cape to the magician.

  


"You can do magic, correct?"

*********

  


Magus was having the time of his life performing tricks. It was nice to not have people run away in fear, and look at you in respect. It was then that he saw the Frog...with the red head he saw at the castle. He busied himself by making a rose pop out of his wand. Schala had given him the wand. She said it would amplify magic powers, and it was better then "that gloomy old scythe". He finally popped a rose out, and handed it to a passing zealian girl. She smiled and blushed, as she threw him a kiss. Magus inwardly cringed. 

  


The red head...Crono...dragged the Frog up to him. They where so busy that they failed to notice their blonde companion get up next to his sister and dance. "You can do magic, correct?" Crono asked. Magus, or Guile, shrugged. 

  


"Guile the Magician does not perform miracles!" Magus said. Crono held up the frog by his cape, grinning malicously. "I didn't ask for a miracle _Guile_. I asked for a spell. I know of a feeble mage who turned this once-boy to a frog. Surely _Guile_ can turn him back now, can't he?" 

  


It was no use. Crono was attracting a crowd. 'I might be able to gain some good publicity...it's not like being a man will make him any stronger....and I can change him back too!' Magus thought. He gave out a loud chuckle. "FEAR NOT SPIKE HEAD!" he declared, loud enough for the crowd to hear.

  


"FOR I, GUILE THE MAGICIAN, SHALL CHANGE THIS FROG...BACK INTO A MAN!"

  


Now, Fate, at this moment, had decided that it should bring forth one of it's turning points. It was at this moment, Lucca was just passing by just in time to see "Guile" make this statement. She made herself to the front of the crowd, using various fire sparks, and soon had a first view look of Ayla dancing next to a gypsy, a Zealian magician. Her spirits lifted though, once she saw Frog and Crono. She watched intently as to what this "magician" could do. 

  


Magus had saw Lucca come up. His first thought would have been to take her and run, but then he thought of the scandal it would create. And surely Crono would come after him. There was no choice, he had to do it. "Guile" waved his wand, as he chanted softly. There was nothing, for a second, but then a few green sparks emitted from the wand. One of the sparks touched the Frogs eye, and it changed back into a human eye. Another spark touched Frogs hand, and it turned into a human hand. The sparks kept going and doing their work, which eventually speeded up so fast that there was a blinding green light.

  


Finally, when the green light was gone, there, instead of a Frog, stood a large, green haired man. Much to the delight of the female audience, he was only wearing shorts (which had once been the pants of a frog). His shirt lay in shreds. Lucca, in her delight, jumped onto the viewing platform and hugged the once-Frog, now-Glenn. Glenn recognized her, and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug back. Crono joined in the festivities and lightly kissed Lucca on the cheek. Ayla hugged Lucca so tight that Lucca could barely breath. 

  


Magus just stared. Maybe turning Frog back wasn't such a good idea. 

  


Lucca finally escaped from all of her friends and confronted Guile. "Thank you Guile." she said joyfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pecked him on the cheek. Guiles cheeks turned a bright red, as he struggled with his urges not to sweep her off her feet and let his feelings take over. 

  


Sala did not let this incident go unnoticed. She smiled and gave Guile the thumbs up while Luccas back was turned. Guile reluctantly returned the hand gesture. 

  


'Maybe Schala...er...Sala...was right,' Magus thought, as he saw Luccas face with happy tears glistening from her face. 'Maybe I just needed a new identity'.

************

  


**SD Leo**: Gomen Nesai that this chapter wasn't as long as the others....

  


**SD Magus**: You should be...but at least I got this nifty wand!

  


**SD Schala**: I think I saw some foreshadowing...will I ever find a boyfriend?

  


**SD Glenn**: -walks in and kisses Schalas hand-

  


**Schala**: Awwwww...

  


**Magus**: NO WAY IN HELL!

**Leo**: That's it. LUCCA!

  


**SD Lucca**: What?

  


**Leo**: -points to a raging insane Magus- I think you know what to do.

  


**Lucca**: Indeed I do....-drags Magus off into "The Room"-

  


**Leo**: -_-;; only way to get em all calmed down. -giggling is heard, SD Leo sees SD Glenn flirting with SD Schala-

  


**Leo**: Read and review....and while your at it...GET ME MY RESERVED ROOM WITH PADDED WALLS AND MY I-LOVE-ME JACKET!

  



	4. Dreams of Zeal

Note: To Ruloi: Thanks for reviewing. Personally, I believe Guile is whatever the hell he wants to be. Maybe you're right. But keep in mind, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Kay? ^_^ And also, thanks to all who reviewed, and waited so patiently for the next story. And no, Campfire will not be a series, it was just a one shot. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, bla bla bla. Normal stuff. You know the drill. 

****

Dreams of Zeal

The sun was slowly setting. Magus felt the urge to feed yet again. He walked through the streets of Garai, a small town in one of the forests. The families of the scientists resided here. Tonight would be the night that he would have human blood. Magus wished, that sometimes, he would have the choice of being normal. His father was just a wandering vampire that had intercourse with Zeal, and left her. Magus was a half-ling. The last one with vampire blood. He could walk in the day, but the urge to feed was still strong. 

He remembered, when he was in Ozzies' fort, searching for the vampire that had made him what he was. But he learned that they where all killed by one of the Hunters. He was a distant relative of Dalton. 

'Is that my life?' Magus thought. 'Searching for those of my past that are long dead?'. He was right. He knew he was. It was what kept him alive. He would search endlessly in history books of the fallen Zeal empire. He would search for the barest traces of humanity that he had. They where merely whispers in his past, that shaped and molded his own character. And that was why Lucca appealed to him. She was not a whisper in the wind, nor a shadow. She was alive. She was alive, unlike his hope. His dreams. Everything that meant anything. When they first met, she would look at him with the same interest she held for the world around her. She was not shy, nor did she not want to have fun because of her dresses. As far as Magus knew, Lucca never even wore dresses. She was so different. So unique! And she didn't even seem human. 

'Maybe that's why I like her. She's so unreal. Like myself.' 

Indeed, when Magus looked at Lucca, he saw traces of himself. Arrogance. Pride. Ego. Fascination. Magus could have went on, but his thoughts where interrupted by a haughty Zealian ambassador scuttling through the road hurriedly. Magus smiled, baring his fangs, and prepared to dine.

***

"Now Acul, I want you to play nice with Janus here, while I go talk to Dalton." First Lieutenant Nabat told his young daughter. Janus just folded his arms and rolled his eyes as Nabat ruffled his hair.

"I hate it when he treats me like a child." Janus said, as soon as Nabat left. Acul just shrugged. 

"You're only twelve. But you can be called a preteen." she told him. Janus mood lightened a little bit. 

"It's better than being called a brat by Dalton." Janus said. Acul stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"I don't like Mr. Dalty either. He calls me an annoying urchin whenever he comes over."

"I call him Mr. Dolt Head sometimes." Janus said, grinning. Acul laughed.

"That's a good one! I'm going to use that next time he comes over ! Oh! I know! What about Dorkton?" she asked. Janus cracked a smile. That's when Acul noticed something.

"Your canines! They're really…"

Acul was interrupted by Schala, whom had just entered the room.

"Janus, I'm back from the Market. I got a new toy for Alfador!" she said in a sing song voice. She dropped a small stuffed mouse on Janus's lap. He picked it up and smelled it.

"Catnip." he said simply. Acul nimbly plucked it from his fingers and smelled it.

"It's not real Catnip. Just dust with some oregano. You got ripped off, Princess." she said quietly, and as politely as she could muster. Schala looked amused.

"You must be Acul!" she said. Acul nodded. Schala smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you from Nabat." Schala told her. She looked at Janus and saw his apparent happiness with Acul. Schala smiled warmly and sat next to the two preteens.

"What have you two been talking about?" she asked.

"We've been coming up with names for Dalton." Acul told Schala. 

"I called him Dumbton when I was little." the Princess said. Acul laughed. The three youths began to discuss experiences in the past involving Dalton, unaware of the time for the rest of the night.

***

Crono banged his head against the hotel wall. He wished his suffering to end. Glenn would not quit babbling. Crono was very tired from the days adventures, but Glenn was already talking about certain women he wanted to talk to.

"And then I'm going to ask that lovely gypsy girl to accompany me to dinner and then maybe we'll…" he paused for a second. A mischievous grin was plastered on his face. Crono envied Robo. All the golden robot had to do was shut down it's audio input. Crono wished that he hadn't put his sword in the safety deposit box the hotel provided.

"Heeey! Maybe me, Marle, and the Gypsy girl could…"

"NO!" Crono interrupted the former amphibian by throwing a large pillow at him. 

Glenn looked at Crono, while brushing his long green hair. 

"Yea, well…sorry. I didn't know you and Marle where…"

"Well we are." Crono confirmed. "Look, if I knew that you would be like this, then I would've never taken you to that magician!"

Glenn looked at Crono strangely, and then looked the other way.

"I'm sorry Crono. I was just kidding. I was turned into a frog when I was twelve. I was never really with a girl. I guess I got a little excited being back in a human body. I didn't mean to offend you."

Cronos gaze softened a little at Glenns kind words. 

"It's ok buddy. I'm just tired. Maybe I should just get some rest." the red headed protagonist said sleepily. He plopped down on the bed and quickly pulled the covers over himself. Glenn smiled a little, as he quickly dressed and fell asleep in his own bed.

***

"So tell me more about Magus!" Marle said excitedly. Lucca rolled her eyes. The pillow behind her looked inviting. But here Lucca was, snuggled under the covers, sitting up, and telling Marle all that happened.

"He thinks of me as one of those labeled slabs of meat at the markets." Lucca said simply. "Apparently, I was born here, sucked into a time warp, and then brought to your time."

"It is a little unorthodox."

"Oh Marle! Congratulations! You used a big word!" Lucca said sarcastically. Marle laughed and threw a pillow at Lucca, who dodged. The pillow hit a sleeping Ayla, and for one tense moment, the two girls waited for Ayla to wake and throw one of her fits she did when woken early. But all Ayla did was snore and turn over. 

"Hehe. She's not used to sleeping in big comfy beds." Lucca said. Marle nodded.

"I know! Those bear rugs hurt my back! Maybe that's why people back then had such bad posture!" she giggled. Lucca smiled a little.

"It would be possible." she said quietly. Lucca leaned back on her pillow, and looked up at the ceiling. The bed where much more comfortable than anything. 

"I'm a little tired too." Marle said, jarring Lucca from her thoughts. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"Good night then." Lucca said to her friend.

"Good night Lucca. Marle said sleepily, as she snuffed out the candle by her bed, and fell asleep. 

***

"And the Undersea Palace is 94% completed…" the messenger droned on. Queen Zeal looked bored.

"Efficiency is low." she said dully. "Why?"

"Well, your Majesty…" Nabat spoke up, loosening his collar. "The citizens believe you don't care about your people any more."

"FOOLS!" she yelled, throwing her wine glass on the hard stone floor. A maid quickly scurried in and picked up the glass pieces.

"Don't they see? Lavos will make us ALL immortal."

"Some are losing their faith." Nabat continued fearfully. "They think that you're just doing it for yourself. Perhaps some kind of festival is in order. Invite everyone, maybe. Make some kind of party for the Earthbound ones, and the Enlightened ones. Separate parties of course."

"Of course…" all the other advisers murmured. Queen Zeal rubbed her finger on the rim of her wine glass as she closed her eyes deeply, as if in a trance. She opened them, and smiled coyly.

"Perhaps a Ball is in order then. Halt the production of the Undersea Palace and arrange something." she said.

"Yes, your majesty. Nabat said, as he bowed. He got up, turned around, and walked hurriedly out of the dark red throne room. 

"I sense two auras in her…" he said quietly as he left. "One is her…and the other is….not human.


	5. Flames of Discovery

Authors Note: To avoid confusion...

'___' is thought

"____" is speaking.

And to avoid the misinterpretations of Mary-Sues, don't forget that Schala is also known as Sala the Gypsy. (Chapter 3)

Thanks to all who reviewed! It's really appreciated! Reviews are what keeps me going! My birthday was yesterday! YAY! I'm 15! One thing I wanna see is a Magus/Lucca picture. Or fic. Whatever. It'd be cool. 

The smell of smoke wafted in through the door cracks of the room that held the female heroes of time. It wafted into the nose of one particular girl named Lucca. It danced it's tickling dance, and awoke her. 

Luccas eyes snapped open. Her eyes began to immediately water from the intruding smoke. She quickly ripped off her covers and put on her glasses. Lucca looked around the room and ripped a part of her sheet off. She covered her mouth and nose with the said cloth, keeping the smoke from intruding into her system. Lucca ran over to Marles bed and shook her shoulder.

"WAKE UP MARLE!" she said as loud as she could with the cloth over her. "THE INN IS ON FIRE!"

Marle stirred for a moment. Lucca let out a cry of frustration and ripped off Marles covers. Lucca instantly turned away. Marles choice in nightwear didn't seem very Princess-like. She expected some kind of cotton modest nightgown, not lingerie that was so sheer you could see tomorrow through it. 

Lucca could here Marle getting up. Lucca quickly turned around and began to shake Ayla awake, in her full (as full as one could get with a fur bikini) outfit on. She didn't need to rip off the cave girls covers. Ayla already jumped out of bed, ready for action.

"Ayla smell fire. Ayla tell people!" she said. Lucca nodded, but she wasn't sure if Ayla could see her. The smoke was getting so thick! Lucca could feel a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Marle with a look of determination and bravery on her face. The Princess apparently forgot of her current outfit. 

"I'm going to freeze this place!" she said. Lucca shook her head.

"No! You would freeze the people that slept too! I don't think I have enough control of my powers to thaw people and not hurt them!" Lucca told the Princess. Marle nodded in understanding.

"Right then. I'll just go and wake up everybody else!" she said. Lucca nodded.

"Ayla is waking up the guys. You help her and cure anyone that looks injured on the way. I'm going to get the family that runs the inn upstairs!" Lucca said. Marle shook her head.

"That's too dangerous...." she said.

"JUST DO IT!" Lucca yelled. She shoved Marle down the hall to the boys room. Lucca quickly ran the opposite way. A pillar of fire fell down in front of her, blocking the entrance to the stairs. Lucca bit her bottom lip and ran back. Then she turned around, ran towards the pillar, and jumped over it. She could hear Marle calling back. But Lucca couldn't make out the words. She didn't stop to brood over it. 

Lucca could hear the cries of the innkeepers children. She forced her legs to go faster, even though the white stone stairs would crack any moment under the fire. 'Stone doesn't burn.' she thought 'This fire is magic. Somebody with fire power set it intentionally'. After what seemed like hours, she made it to the top. Lucca touched the doorknob, and winced in pain. It was practically boiling! She stepped back and kicked open the wooden door. She let out a sharp breath of pain at the splinters that entered her bare foot. She could see the family. A man, his wife, a girl about two years younger than Lucca, and a baby held in the girls arms. They all seemed to be crying and worrying over something. Lucca ran over to them and saw a small boy that only looked four. His leg was caught under fallen debris. Lucca dropped the rag she held over her mouth and ran over to them. It looked like it was part of the roof or the ceiling. The boys leg was twisted at an odd angle. It was probably broken.

"Don't worry! I'll get him out!" she said. She firmly gripped the piece of metal and lifted it with inhuman strength. She through it off the boy, ignoring the blisters that where rising on her hand. 

But it appeared to be her efforts where for naught. For at that time, a falling cinder fell from the hole in the ceiling and fell onto the said sheet of metal. The fire spread, and before Lucca could hurry the family out, they where trapped. Lucca had time to say only one thing before the smoke and the exhaustion dragged her unconscious.

"Shit."

***

"CRONO! GLENN! WAKE UP!" Ayla yelled. Glenn, whose leg was hanging off the bed and his covers thrown off, opened his eyes and grinned. He glanced at Ayla, and Marle yelling at something through the door. 

"I've died and gone to heaven," he said. Ayla grabbed his leg hanging off the bed and pulled, until Glenns head hit the floor.

"Glenn wake up! Fire! Lucca save family!" she told the former frog in her broken English. He immediately got up and grabbed the Masamune. He looked behind him and saw Crono getting his Demon Edge. Both seemed oblivious to the fact that they where wearing boxers. 

"We have to get Lucca!" Glenn exclaimed. Marle shook her head.

"We can't. It's blocked. Lucca practically killed herself going through it. The only reason she survived was the fire magic in her blood." Marle explained. 

"Lucca is upstairs. She can not get out," Robo stated. His gears whirred as he struggled to come up with the best solution he could in the heat. "There are no windows upstairs. There is no way out. The solution is that we would have to go outside and come in through the exterior second floor wall."

"That's impossible! We'd have to FLY up!" Marle shouted. The whole room suddenly filled with an awkward silence. Glenn spoke first.

"Would Magus...."

"Yes." Marle said quickly. No other words where needed as they all rushed out of the building with only their weapons in tow. Many of the citizens already gathered around. The few that could do water magic where spraying it on the house from their fingertips. It didn't do much good though. The magic flames where obviously set by someone very experienced in magic. 

"Glenn! Stay here and help them!" Crono said. Glenn nodded and began to cast Water over and over again.

***

Magus sighed as he walked down the road. The latest kill was indeed refreshing. Then he smelled it. Smoke. He frowned, and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. He didn't want to be noticed. 

He heard the sound of four people running towards him. He stopped. They weren't far. About half a mile. One of the vibrations where swift, like an animal. One was extremely heavy. Two where sure footed, human. He turned around, and saw the things he detested the most.

"GUILE!" Marle shouted. Magus suddenly realized he hadn't changed! He was still in his white tuxedo! He quickly took out his mask from his pocket and put it on. He turned around to face Marle, Ayla, Robo, and Crono. Marle was panting. 

"Guile! The inn we where in is on fire! Luccas trapped! You have to save her!" she said. "Guile" frowned. 

"Why where you running?" he asked gravely. "Why are you not trying to save her?".

"It's not our fault!" Crono exclaimed, balling up his fist. "We where looking for somebody...he was gonna save her...So we have to go!"

"Wait! Guile do magic! Guile fly?" Ayla asked. Guile nodded.

"Of course! Guile the magician can do everything! Even save the lovely Lucca!" he said in a happy airy voice that made Magus sick to his stomach. Marle grabbed Guile by his wrist and dragged him the half mile back to the inn. Since it was dark, Guile was able to summon up some magic to turn his scythe into a magic wand without anybody noticing. They finally got there. The flames seemed worse. Glenn was on his knees, panting. But the water was still streaming out of his fingertips. His breathing was hard and he fell to his knees, and on to a lap of a blue haired gypsy.

"Hi Sala..." he breathed. Sala smiled.

"Save your strength. Your lucky I was out doing some last minute shopping for some friends." the dancer informed the former frog. Glenn grinned before he passed out. 

"GLENN!" Marle yelled. She rushed to his side. Ayla did the same.

"Do you have any Ethers?" Sala asked. Marle shook her head. "All my stuff was in the building." she said. Sala nodded in understanding.

"We'd have to get him an ether, or a healing spring." Sala said. 

"Ayla take him!" the cave girl said. She lifted Glenn onto her shoulders. Sala got off her knees and pointed down a road. 

"There's a healing springs over here! Come on! I'll show you!" she said. The three girls went off in the direction of the healing springs.

'Schala...still so caring...' Guile thought. 'How can she love what I have become? And how can Lucca bare to be near me. Two women of my past. One has, and always will love me. The other...' he sighed as he looked to where the top floor is. He silently recalled the memories he had with Acul. 'I crawled my way out of the abyss for them both. I'm not going to give up now.' 

"Guile! You must go! The whole place might collapse at any moment!" Robo chirped. Guile nodded and flew to the top of the building. His pole that was formerly his scythe extended. Guile charged it up with ice, and brought the pole down upon the wall. It cracked easily. The magic fire made cracked anything like it was dry wood. He kept hacking away at it, over and over again, until finally he could see the flames licking four figures. 

He flew inside. The soot instantly clung to his white tuxedo, and if it wasn't for his mask, he may have choked. But he didn't. The roaring of the flames was deafening. He went up to Lucca. He gently shook her. "Lucca...wake up." he whispered. He was afraid to open his mouth and scream. He didn't want ashes in his mouth. She opened her eyes. For a moment, he was moved by her endurance. 

"Help them." she whispered, pointing to the family. Guile shook his head.

"No. You first."

"Dammit Magus..." Lucca wheezed. Guile opened his eyes wide. She knew? 

"I'm sorry..." she said. "His name popped in my head. He's a friend. Just take them out first, or I won't go." Guile nodded. He took the small boy in one of his arms, and teenage girl and the baby in his other arm. He flew outside with them in tow, and gave them to an elderly couple. He quickly flew back inside and retrieved the teenage girl and her mother. He set them on the ground, and the flew back in. The large man was heavy. He couldn't carry him AND Lucca. Guile quickly remembered Luccas request, and brought him out. 

Guile could here the roof crumbling. The fire was raging. He thought his mask was melting on his face. He didn't care. He gathered Lucca up in his arms. She was unconscious again.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" he asked. He shook his head sadly. Just as he was about to fly out the hole he made, a piece of falling debris blocked his way. (Authors Note: It's the last piece of debris! I swear! -dodges rotten tomatoes-). Guile growled. 

"This is a waste of my time." he said. He recited the incantations for Ice2. The Ice spread from his fingertips to the whole room. Then the building. The roaring of the flames was silent. As far as he could see, his surroundings where a sparkling blue icy tomb. 

Guile flew over the now frozen piece of falling debris and out the opening. He slowly descended to the ground as rounds of applause where heard. He took Luccas hand. It was warm. And blistered. She would have to be cured right away. He could see the mark of Zeal shining on her hand. He's own mark was shining. 

"Hn. Not even my magic could cover it up." he said. He quickly let go of her hand. As his feet touched the ground, he noticed Crono running toward him. Guile thought, once again of taking her back to the castle. 

'She's my property. I shouldn't have to give her to these commoners.' he thought to himself. Guile held Lucca closer to his chest. He looked to the direction of the castle.

'But...she's safe with them. Zeal can't get to her.' he though. He looked at Cronos earnest face and handed over his fiancée to the red head. 

"Take better care of her." Guile said. He didn't have any need to be there any more. He quickly faded into the darkness.

***

"You didn't get her. You didn't follow through with the plan."

"Forgive me!" Dalton said. He was bent on one of his knees, his opposite hand was to his chest. "I expected her to be alone. She was sharing a room with two other girls."

"NO EXCUSES!" the shadowy figure said. Dalton sighed. The Queen trusted this man. He apparently knew as much, if not more, then the Prophet. The Queen had made him an advisor. 

"The girl is trouble for the entire kingdom. And the future of the Prince. You must bring her to me, or your kingdom will surely perish!" the man said. He stepped out of the shadows. His outfit of pure white nearly blinded Dalton. His pants, his tunic, his boots, his belt buckle. It was all white. His peach skin and copper hair seemed out of place on him. He tossed his long copper hair behind him and sniffed the air with dignity.

"Do you dare defy my orders, Dalton?" he asked.

"N,no! Sir Flea...by your leave...." Dalton said, as he bowed, and left the room.

~~~

Sailor Leo: Yes! That is Flea! And yes! He is a guy! Any Ranma 1/2 fans out there? Think of it like that! Flea has a male form! Yes! He looks like a guy! Why? ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And more power to Yuffie-Girl! She's writing a Magus/Lucca!

All right Magus/Lucca fans! Time to show us your stuff! Go ahead! Write your own Magus/Lucca story! I really wanna see it! Ha ha! I STARTED A REVOLUTION OF MAGUS/LUCCA STORIES! Either that, or Aylakat or Warui Nekochan did. -shrug- Oh well. Let's see some more Magus/Lucca now people! Chop chop!

And as for the Schala/Glenn…original, huh? Yea yea, the knight and the Princess. The problem is, most of the Princess's are taken. So what about Schala? Who thought of that, huh? I wanna know what you readers think of that! And if you know of any other Schala/Glenn stories. I think they make a cute couple! Don't you?

Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you very much!


	6. Planning

Authors Note: The lists of Magus/Lucca stories is growing! Thanks to Yuffie-Girl, Imania, and Triad, Some of the best Magus/Lucca authors that have given me support. Sorry this took so long. Family stuff (It was my Moms birthday) and school. Anyway, write more, everybody. And sorry that this chapter doesn't have that much action.

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Trigger. The story is mine. Steal and Die. 

Planning

__

"Janus?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"We'll always be together. Right? And once I learn magic, I'll help you fight Dalton. And we'll save your Mom."

"She only cares about her own selfish needs. She doesn't care about her family or the welfare of her people. Only of gaining power and becoming one with Lavos. Once she is done, all will be destroyed. And she won't even care. We won't be able to fight her and Dalton alone."

"But you'd help me, right? You would have my back."

"You'll always have my back, Acul. And you'll always watch my back. Whatever happens, we'll protect each other."

"No matter what. Right?"

"Yea. We'll protect each other, no matter what."

***

The colors swirled around Luccas eyes. She saw red, green, blue, and different shades of yellow. She blinked a few times, impatiently waiting for her vision to be cleared. She remembered the fire. And Magus. No. It was Guile. Guile saved her. He still looked so much like him, though. 

"Lucca. Your eyes are open but nobody's home!" Marle giggled. 

"Oh. I'm sorry," Lucca said. While she was thinking about her rescue, the colors solidified into all of her friends. And there was the blue haired gypsy there, too. "Where am I? Where's Guile?"

"Guile saved you, and then he left." the gypsy said. She smiled. "I am Sala. I helped you save your cute friend." 

Glenn blushed at the mention of himself. Sala clung onto his arm and pinched his cheek.

"What? Isn't he CUUUUTE?" She said playfully. The last word she said was stretched out long and high pitched. Marle, Crono, and Ayla laughed. Lucca let out a weak chuckle. And then she realized something.

"How did all of you get your normal clothes back? And how did Glenn get some new clothes?" she asked. Then she looked at her surroundings and found that she was in a bed, under a roof. Glenn and Sala where sitting on one of the beds to the left side, and Crono and Marle where sitting on the bed to her right side. Ayla and Robo where at the foot of her bed. 

"AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she yelled. She then became overcome with coughs that racked her body. Sala quickly got up and got something from a nearby table. Glenn was rubbing his cheeks, easing the pain of the hard pinch his face suffered. 

"Sala bought us some new clothes. And she got you a new gun!" Marle explained. 

"We are in a clinic, not far from where the inn was. We had to take you and Glenn here for recovery. Your coughing is a sign of all the smoke you breathed in. It should subside shortly. Miss Sala has some medicine for the cough, so it does not hurt so much." Robo chirped. Lucca nodded. Sala poured some of some gooey purple liquid down Luccas throat. Lucca swallowed it gratefully. It felt like there was a thousand nails pouring down her throat. 

"I know it hurts a bit," Sala said gently, "But just wait a few moments, and you won't cough so much. And it won't really hurt, either."

"And Frog was still a little new to magic. He overexerted himself trying to put out the fire. He had to be taken to the healing springs." Crono said. 

"HEY! It's not that. It's just my human body!" Glenn shouted defensively. A large strong tanned hand clamped down on Glens shoulder, causing him to buckle under the weight. He turned around to meet a grinning Ayla.

"Frog man no feel bad. Frog man get stronger. Ayla sure. Frog man and blue girlget together. Have strong babies."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Glenn and Sala where blushing madly, and the others where trying not to laugh.

"In any case," Sala said softly, breaking the silence, "The Queen has decided to do something to boost the morale of the Earthbound workers. They aren't working fast enough on the Undersea Palace. So she's holding a ball..."

"A ball? What's she thinking? She never arranged social gatherings." Lucca interrupted, sitting up in her bed.

"How did you know?" Sala asked. Lucca paled.

"I read it in a history book" the lavender haired inventor lied. 

"You know Lucca," Sala said in a cunning voice, "You remind me of a little girl named Acul that I used to live near. Last I heard, she was engaged to Janus". 

At the mention of Acul, Lucca turned sheet white. She had the urge to crawl under her covers. "Yea. I met her." she said quietly. Marle was obviously ignoring the last things said, and was jumping around excitedly.

"WHEEE! A BALL! WE SHOULD GO CRONO!" 

"It could be a trap." Lucca warned. 

The cave girl offered her own piece of advice. "Ayla have fun. Then fight. Lucca calm down." 

"The objectives are to seek Lavos's origins and destroy them. The undersea palace will bring forth Lavos. The overseer of the Undersea Palace is Queen Zeal. The Queen will surely be at the ball to boost morale." Robo stated. 

"Two of them will be held at the same time," Sala said quietly. "One on Zeal, and the other on the Earth. The Queen may travel down to the Earthbound ones, since they are the workers. Then again, she may not want to go down there."

"So we'll split up and go under a covert operation!" Crono banged his fist against his hand to make a point. "We'll split into two groups, disguised as happy disillusioned couples that know absolutely nothing. When Queen Zeal appears, we'll try to talk some sense into her, and the danger that Lavos will bring to her kingdom. I'm sure she'll care the best for her people."

"She doesn't care." Lucca said in a monotone voice. As if reciting a poem that she had memorized long ago. "She only cares about her own selfish needs. She doesn't care about her family or the welfare of her people. Only of gaining power and becoming one with Lavos. Once she is done, all will be destroyed. And she won't even care."

Sala nearly choked. The unshed tears burned her eyes. She turned away from the rest of the people so they wouldn't see her, in case the tears made do on their threat and fell.

"Then we have no choice but to destroy her." Glenn declared in a low voice.

"We can hide our weapons easily." Marle assured herself. "Me, Crono, Robo and Ayla will go to the Earthbound party. Sala, Glenn, and Lucca would go to the enlightened ones."

"I don't want to go!" Lucca yelled. "I'd have to wear a dress. I hate dresses!"

"I could find one you like." Sala said gently. Lucca bit her bottom lip. The truth was, if there was a party, it would be no doubt at the palace. And Magus would be there. She didn't want to go. She would have to face Magus all over again.

"I know why you don't want to go!" Marle bubbled. Lucca braced herself. Did the Princess know? Did she know that she was afraid of Magus?

"It's because you don't have a date!" Marle exclaimed.

"No. It's not that..."

"You hang out with Guile, right Sala? Would he want to escort Lucca?" Glenn asked. 

"YES! In fact, Luccas all he talks about. I'm sure he would love to take Lucca."

"But..but..."

"And I have this lovely dress that matches Luccas hair, and this great hair stylist that..."

"I'M NOT A DOLL!" Lucca yelled, startling the rest of the party. "I just have issues about being around fancy stuff." 

"Well sorry Lucca. There are more powerful beings down there. Crono's the strongest. And Ayla can blend right in with the Earthbound ones. And Robo's one of the only ones that can keep her in check." Marle explained. 

"Ayla no puppy! Ayla be good!" Ayla growled. The village chief apparently resented being treated like an untrained puppy.

Sala let out an exasperated breath. "Fine. Fine. So we have it settled. I'll ask Guile if he'll take Lucca. He'll say yes. He loves social events."

***

"I HATE SOCIAL EVENTS!" Magus screamed.

Schala put her hands on her hips. "You're going, and I'm going to pick out your outfit, and you're going to escort Lucca, and fight Mom if needed."

"I don't care! I'll go but I'm not dressing up! Not even for Lucca. There is no way I'm wearing a dress. NO WAY. There is nothing you can do to change my mind. NOTHING!"

***

"I can't believe I'm dressed up at a social event." Guile muttered, struggling to feel comfortable in the formal Zealian clothing.

***

I'm evil. I know. BUT SO IS IMANIA! JUST LOOK AT THAT CLIFFHANGER! ARGH! Oh yes, and something for all you loyal readers, TAKE A LOOK AT MY CRAPPY ART!

Fleas Male Form: http://leo-chan.freeservers.com/images/fleacastle.jpg

Luccas Dress: http://leo-chan.freeservers.com/images/lucca1.jpg

And yes. Lucca has six fingers. IT WAS A MISTAKE, OK?


	7. Loss of Thorns

Loss of Thorns

Lucca wrapped her arms around herself in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She hated the straps of her dress that showed so much of her shoulders. True, Sala had allowed her to wear one glove, and it creped up half way past her elbow, but she had to line the top with roses. For some reason, Sala had a lot of dresses and expensive roses. The gypsy girl said that she got a lot of donations from male admirers. 

So because of the things that went on inside of the males trousers, Lucca had to endure a type of rose necklace, and a rose on each shoulder strap, and even one in her hair, (of course, for safeties sake, the gypsy had the roses removed by magic) Sala and Marle had brushed out the tangles, and hid her helmet. Lucca didn't care. She'd make them pay later. 

Luccas bodice was purple, to match her hair. The skirt was a lighter purple, that was almost pink. A small piece of fabric, the same color as her bodice, was wrapped around the bottom of the skirt, held up with red bows. It wasn't there for show, however. Behind the fabric, she had sewn on her belt with her equipment, guns, tonics, ethers, the essentials. 

The inventor kept her head down, and let her gloved hand clutch her elbow. She made cautious glances around the room, and noticed many of the male guests looking hungrily at her. Lucca bit her lip. Despite the fact that she got along with guys just fine, when they looked at her in such a manner, she always felt weak and powerless.

She spotted the familiar braided hair of Guile. She could tell he was not wearing his mask, but she couldn't see his face, because he was facing the opposite direction. She began to make her way towards him, when a hand clasped down on her arm. She whirled around to meet the face of a man that looked oddly familiar.

"Greetings. Could I trouble you for a dance?" he asked in a cheery tone of voice. He coolly brushed back a few strands of his long copper hair behind his ear. Judging by his face, he only looked a year or two older than herself.

"Actually, I..."

"Splendid!" he said, ignoring her. He circled one arm around her waist and pulled her close. As if on cue, music began to play. Lucca quickly glanced over at Guile, and saw that he could not see her, and that he was talking to Sala. With two fingers, the man gently nudged her face towards his own. He smiled. To Lucca, it seemed somewhat predatory. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

He placed one of her arms on his shoulder. Lucca, being the social recluse that she was, was wondering what to do with her free hand. The man gently touched the edge of her glasses.

"Such eyes," he said in a low voice, "They should not be hidden behind glasses."

"I need them to see. I'm blind without them." Lucca responded, a blush creeping to her cheeks. She clenched her fist. She wasn't sure she liked this much attention.

"You're forgetting, this isn't the future. This is Zeal, and we have spells for this kind of thing." he said. His green eyes held a glint of mockery, glee, and something that Lucca could not place.

"How did you..."

The man was obviously not listening as he removed her glasses. He uttered a few low words and gently placed two fingers on her temple. Slowly, everything came into focus.

"I know more than you think, Lucca." 

Lucca didn't know whether or not to be scared, upset, impressed, or grateful. Just as she was pondering over whether to thank him for her vision, or to demand her glasses back, he took her free hand in his own. He locked his eyes onto hers as he tenderly held her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. The fire mage bit the inside of her bottom lip, unsure of what to do. He held the hand out to the side, as the two began to sway to the music. 

***

"Schala! I know she's here. But I refuse to dance!" Magus hissed to his sister. Schala looked over Magus's shoulder, gently adjusting her see-through sleeve, and grinned.

"Looks like someone has already beaten you to it." she said knowingly.

"WHAT!?!" Magus whirled around and saw one of his detested comrades dancing with his fiancée.

"That's Flea! Why is he in his male form and dancing with her?! He's planning something. I know it!"

"Maybe he's changed." Schala suggested. Magus wished that what his sister said was true, but he knew it was impossible. Flea was the illegitimate son of Leene and one of the changeling mystics. Few knew that Leene had no choice into marrying Guardia. The law stated that if the King turned thirty, and was not yet married, he could have his pick, married or not. courted. 

Of course, nobody knew that Leenes current husband at the time was a changeling. They thought the little boy that cried for his mother who had been forced to marry the King was human. As time went on, Flea grew to live with the Mystics, and learned the best shape shifting techniques from his own father. He grew and matured with an undying hatred for the Guardia family. It was he who hired Yakra to find Leene and bring her to the Mystic base. But just as he arrived in the secret room in the cathedral, he saw his mother leave, with the red haired boy, the frog, and _her_.

Magus remembered well how Flea reacted that day. The changeling mystic had barricaded himself into the library. Nobody knew if he was crying, plotting revenge, or just staring at the fire vacantly. All that Ozzie, Slash, and Magus knew, was that Flea finally exited that library with a smile on his face. Nobody had dared to ask him why. None of them even had Flea shape shift into a woman to gain the advantage in battle, as they usually did. They where surprised to find out how many of the Guardia soldiers held back when the one leading the army of mystics was a beautiful young girl.

He knew that Flea would do something to hurt Lucca. But he didn't know what. Or how. All he could do was sneak glances at the dancing couple with caution to make sure that Lucca did not see his face.

***

"Tell me your name." Lucca demanded. The man laughed softly.

"Does it matter. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Because I don't like it that a person knows so much about me and I don't even know his name." Lucca replied. She stepped on his toe. The man let out a small cry of pain. Lucca grinned and fell back into step with him. After the pain had eased, the man looked at her and smiled.

"I think you want to know because you like me and want to see me again."

"Absolutely not!" Lucca snapped. "I would never want to see someone as rude or as arrogant as you again."

"Tell me Lucca, how strong do you think you are, now? Without your glasses, you look even more beautiful. Power is beautiful, and beautiful people have power. But nobody is beautiful enough to deny they have weaknesses. And yours, my dear, is male attention. What do you think you're going to do?" The song ended. Lucca quickly loosened her grip and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" she asked disdainfully. 

"What are you going to do when I do this!" He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips up against hers in a very quick, but powerful kiss.

When the man broke away, she clenched her fists and stared at him. Her cheeks where blood red. She clenched her fists, wondering whether or not she should punch him. The man laughed, and walked off. 

***

"Did you see that!?" 

"See what, Glenn?" Sala asked. She nervously smoothed out a wrinkle in her long blue skirt. 

"That guy that just kissed Lucca! She's looking all flustered and funny and scary and stuff." Glenn pointed. His white cape fluttered behind his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Sala said absentmindedly. Hopefully, nobody would look so much into this.

"But he..."

"No."

"Luccas going to...."

"No."

"I..."

"No."

"Guile's..."

"No."

This went on for several moments, with Glenn just rambling and the gypsy interrupting him, hoping he would change this subject. Of course, she wouldn't know that he was trying to change the subject, but she just felt like interrupting him and saying "No." just because she was bored and I need some humor in this damn story. 

***

Magus clenched his fists. He was too busy contemplating on whether or not to approach Lucca or go after Flea to notice the dark scary storm clouds above his head, or some of the people around him running for cover. After several moments, he decided. He quickly donned his gold mask and tapped Lucca lightly on her shoulder. Lucca turned around, and looked as if she was about to scream, but her face immediately softened, and she let out a small smile. 

"Hey Guile."

***

Sorry this chapter was so short. I've been busy with school and all.

Lately, when I look at the first few chapters, I begin to think how OOC Magus is. I only see the bad things. I only see the errors, and how stupid the chapters look. They just look like a twelve year old wrote them. (I was 14 when I started) And I think that one thing that it seems a lot of other LuMa authors hint at is the OOCness of Magus.. 

I'm so happy with the recent turnout of LuMa writers. It's more than I could ever dream of. I remember when I would search the net for many hours, just looking for a good story, with even the slightest hint of LuMas. But now that they're here, I'm happy.

I don't get that much reviews, so I don't think that many people are reading. So then I think I'm going to put a halt on this story. Maybe I'll start a new one, I'm not sure. Every time I start writing, I only think of the stupid things I've written in the first few chapters, and how good all the others are. I just wanted to open more doors for new kinds of fanfictions, and I hope I've done that.

Enough ranting. Go read Imania and Yuffie-Girls stories. NOW! 


	8. Revealed

Nova Strike: You really think it's ok? Well, I wouldn't want you to go more batty than you already are!

The Dragon Sorceress: Well, I wouldn't wanna waste your time, checking to always see. Consider it free time to read others stories!

Azalai: Can you teach me how to scream that long?

Blue the Echidna: NO! NOT THE CHEESE AND BREAD! 

Sick Little Fiend: Um...you can get up now. And don't tell me you never thought that Marle and Flea looked similar!

Dark Creation: You keep writing too! And don't worry, Flea will get his just desserts! And I fear the wrath of the God of LuMas!

Lord Cirenmas: I'm glad you think it's good. It'll probably end in the next chapter though.

Rhianwen: I'm sure you can write just fine. I'm glad you like the characters. And yes, Sala and Marle had to hide Luccas helmet because they really don't want their friend to get the dreaded helmet hair! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

Chibilinnet: Oooh! Can you send Ruffy after me with chocolate syrup and...-gets pelted by rotten tomatoes- WHO THE HELL THROWS THOSE THINGS?

Yuffie-Girl: I have my next fic all planned out. It's something YOU wouldn't expect. You'll love it! 

Revealed

Livelier music began to play. Guile and Lucca, either having no clue how to dance in such a manner, began copying others around them. Guile was a little upset that he could not give the close dance that Flea gave her, but he let it pass. He was happy to just be around his fiancée.

"What made you want to become a magician?" Lucca asked suddenly.

"What?

"Everyone here does magic, but you add something to it. Something...fun."

Guile could tell that Lucca was genuinely interested. He told as much truth as possible. It would be easy to remember.

"I was looking for somebody."

"Is that it?" Lucca asked. Guile noticed her smile was gone. She had a look of sadness on her face. There was silence between them for awhile. The lavender haired girl seemed to be avoiding the magicians eyes. She looked up at him suddenly, and blurted out,

"Do you love her?"

Guiles body suddenly moved into auto-pilot at the question. Did love ever have anything to do with it? As a child, he wanted to protect her, and be with her. Was it ever love? As he grew, he searched the history books for her and Schala. He never even knew Acul that much. It was just something to hold on to. Someone to remember when he felt alone. A happy memory. Acul slowly became an obsession. And Lucca was the carrier of all his joy. All his memories. A symbol of everything that he would cling onto, when falling into the abyss.

The music stopped all too soon. Lucca stared at Guile intently. His eyes had seemed vacant, as if on the verge of realizing something. 

"I'm not sure anymore." he said quietly. Lucca smiled and hugged him around the middle. She looked up at him, and he couldn't help but brush a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. Guile couldn't help it. He liked her eyes. They held such curiosity and intelligence, and yet such innocence. He could spend hours looking into her eyes, trying to read her. Guile looked down at her exposed neck and shuddered. It was so pale from being under that bandanna, and he bet it was warm too. His fangs started to grow, so he quickly pushed her away and turned around.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"No, forgive me." the masked magician said. "I just thought I saw somebody."

"Zeal is supposed to be here. Did you see one of her lapdogs?"

Using his excellent eyesight, Guile was able to pick out Dalton, lurking behind one of the large marble pillars. He tossed his head in that direction, and Lucca took the hint. She was barely able to catch Dalton from the corner of her eye. She casually took Guiles arm in her own, and walked into the direction of Sala and Glenn. As they neared closer, they could see that the two had stopped arguing and had taken to just dancing, and staring at each other with large vacant eyes. Big grins could be seen on both of their faces. Lucca tapped Glenn on the shoulder.

"Glenn? Froggy?" she asked quietly. There was no answer. Just vacant staring. 

"Lucca! Look!" Guile shouted. Lucca turned around. Everybody had the same look on their face. It was as if they where being hypnotized. 

"Ha ha! It would figure that the Prince of Zeal and his fiancée would be immune to my spell!" a voice said. Guile held a protective arm around Lucca as a floating figure cackled above them. 

"My amulet! It must have protected us!" Guile realized.

"Prince of Zeal? Amulet? What.." Lucca was interrupted, by Flea chanting some nonsense words at the people. Slowly, they all began to drop to the floor.

"Submit your energy to the power of Lavos! Focus your magic and will to the power of Lavos!" the voice commanded in a deep soothing voice. It laughed mockingly.

"Flea!" Guile snarled. 

"Hello Magus." the shape shifter in question grinned. Lucca let in a sharp breath. She quickly snapped away from Magus's protective embrace.

"Lucca...I..."

The scientist said nothing. She just stared at him with expressionless eyes. 

"Pity he hasn't told you yet, has he deary?" Flea cackled.

"Weren't you supposed to be a girl?" Lucca blurted out. Flea stopped laughing, and glared at the inventor. Flea clenched his fists, as his eyes flashed a bright red color. He spoke coldly, and without emotion, "I'm a shape shifter. You'd be surprised how much your little friends would hold back if I had the guise of a lovely girl. It wasn't my choice." 

"Why are you doing this, you pest?" Magus asked.

Flea looked down and began to laugh. It was a deep laugh. And then it became high pitched. Until it sounded like the cry of something inhuman. Lucca had heard the sound somewhere. From the visual records in the future.

He had sounded like Lavos. 

Flea looked up, his eyes glowing a bright inhumanly red color. 

"How does it feel to have the women you care most about to be taken from you?" he whispered. Lucca took a cautious step back. Magus wanted to hold her. To make sure she'd be ok. And then suddenly, before he could blink, he saw his sleeping sister in Fleas arms. 

"SCHALA!" he yelled. Fleas sinister smile was maddening.

"A beautiful Princess. The love in ones heart makes them easily controllable." he chuckled.

Lucca reached cautiously inside the hem of her dress for her gun. A long slimy appendage circled around her arm, and before she knew it, she was pulled into Fleas arms. She was held fast by his tight now-human grip. The long appendage had been his arm! 

"I'm a shape shifter. Why do you keep forgetting this? I thought you where smarter!" he laughed. Magus scowled. In one arm, his nemesis had his sleeping sister, and in the other, his struggling fiancée. 

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. Flea smiled. His eyes seemed to turn brighter and brighter by the second.

"That is correct. Because of Guardia, I am a bastard. Any other of the facts you'd like to state about me?"

"I'd like to state that you're a pig headed coward!" Lucca shouted, still struggling to free herself from Fleas grasp. Magus knew that Lucca could fry Flea with her fire magic, but she was trying to protect Schala.

"There's no need for such harsh names now." Flea said silkily. It took Lucca a moment to realize that Fleas arms where morphing into long snakes, twisting around and around her, until finally she was completely wrapped up in the long reptilian arms. 

"One wrong move, and I'll squeeze them both so tight, they'll be crushed." the shape shifter said. Lucca noticed that Schala was also tied up in the ghastly substitute for a rope. 

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I do believe that I have a date to make with this feisty little lady. If you want her back, come alone to the Undersea Palace alone and unarmed." Flea turned his head, and called out "DALTON!" 

The long haired General came stumbling out of the shadows. 

"Yes sir?" he asked. It was obvious that Dalton resented Fleas leadership.

"Harvest the energy of the humans, and collect it all in the vial that the Queen has given you." Flea instructed. Dalton nodded, and pulled the large grass vial out of his cloak. Flea chuckled once more before he disappeared into the shadows.

"SCHALA! LUCCA!" Magus called out to them. He fell to his knees. Many times he felt like crying. This time he actually did. Everything was lost. Everything he planned for. It only took a few moments for him to notice his face was buried in the floor, and something hard was kicking him in the side. Magus flipped over on his back and looked up. Dalton was preparing a fireball to burn into his face. He scowled as he jumped up to his feet. With a snap of his fingers, he held his scythe in his hands. 

"Why do such people use weapons when magic is the only way to go?" Dalton asked rhetorically. He held his hand out in Magus's direction, and called out "IGNUS DUO!" He sent large fireballs into Magus's direction. Magus was able to hold off some of the attack with Magic Wall, but he was still injured. His throat felt as if it was on fire, his arms and his legs felt like they where going to fall off. Magus cast a Dark Bomb in Daltons direction, but the General was able to dodge, and receive minimal damage. The hand where the Dark Bomb had hit turned his skin into decaying flesh. 

"This is a mere kindergarteners work! But you'll pay for what you did to my hand!" Dalton roared. He raised his hand into the air and chanted loudly, 

"TEMPESTA LUMINAIRE!"

"Oh shit." Magus said weakly. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but it did not come. In fact, his cracked ribs and his injured arms didn't even hurt anymore. For a moment, he thought he was dead. And then he opened his eyes to see himself being healed by that girl that looked like Leene.

"Be happy that we just got Crono that White Mail." she said. "It absorbed the damage right there."

Magus looked around and saw that the spike haired boy was casting lightning spells at the cave woman. She then beat her chest barbarically and began to bite Dalton over and over again. The electrical currents transferred through her body and into his blood stream. Robo added to the artillery by shooting Dalton with lasers. 

"Who are you people?" he asked. The blonde girl smiled at him warmly. She reminded him so much of Schala.

"You're Magus. And Guile. We heard the whole thing." she explained.

"YOU WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM?" Magus shouted. The Leene-look-alike turned away from him and aimed an Ice attack at Dalton, enough for her to freeze him. The red head stood next to the Dalton-sicle with his Demon-Edge pointed at him.

"We are friends of Lucca, as you may already know." the boy said. "I am Crono, and the girl that looks like Queen Leene is Marle. We, as well as Lucca, are from the year 1000."

"Me Ayla. Me from..." she thought a while, and decided to use Luccas interpretation, which was the best way she could explain it, "Way after yesterday."

"65 Million BC." Robo corrected. "And I am Robo, from 2300 AD. Like you, we are seeking to destroy Lavos."

"Lucca told me everything. And we where able to hear what was going on, because Sala...I mean Princess Schala and I used the microphone in Luccas helmet to make some sort of communication, in case anything happened. Which it did. And we know everything." Marle told Magus.

"And we have a plan." Crono stated.

***

"So beautiful. He doesn't deserve you. You're almost as beautiful as her." 

Luccas eyes eased open. She could see the face of Flea right in front of her. She tried to move her arms, but she realized that they where bound, hand and foot. Her hands where tied behind the chair she was sitting on. She looked down, and noticed that her bonds where not visible. Lucca slowly moved her eyes across the room and noticed that Schala was also tied in the same manner as her. The Princess was slumped over, and breathing deeply. 

"She'll be ok." Flea assured the scientist. "You are both tied by wind magic. So you can't burn through it with your magic." he explained. 

"Are we in the Undersea Palace?" Lucca asked. Flea nodded his head. "We are in the throne room. The other parts are not yet complete. Many of the workers where found drained of blood." he said. Lucca swallowed hard. She knew what he was hinting at.

"I know he's a vampire. And I know that I..."

"You where all he talked about, you know." Flea interrupted. 

"LIAR! I was just another meal to him. Probably like all the other girls. He probably put you up to this. Any minute now, he's gonna come here through the shadows and kill me!" Lucca yelled. She struggled against her bonds, anger rising in her system. Flea shook his head sadly.

"Why are you so afraid of somebody loving you?"

Lucca fell silent. Why was she afraid. Ever since she was little, she would try to stay distant from everybody, even Lara and Taban. It just seemed that everyone she loved was…

"Who was she?" Lucca asked, trying to change the subject. Flea stared at his captor with blank eyes. 

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"You should have told her." a strained voice said. Lucca turned her head, and noticed that Schala was awake. She was still slumped over, and she looked like her eyes where having trouble opening.

"Fiona would have loved you, even if you told her that you..."

"SHUT UP!" Flea shouted. "It's not true! She could never..." Flea paused to quickly rub a few tears from his eyes, "It's too late. He's already back with her. He's still alive."

Lucca was able to put two and two together. She had remembered when she, Frog, and Crono had rescued the soldiers from the basement of the Cathedral. Lucca remembered him well, because he made a pass at her as he left, and she had threatened to shoot him in the head. She met the soldier later in Fionas villa. The man must have been Marco, Fionas husband. Apparently, Flea and Fiona where close before Marco came into the picture.

"She would have spat at me." Flea said quietly. He turned his back to Schala and Lucca, as if the wall was playing his memories. "She would have yelled, and said she would never want to see me again."

***

__

"Pointy eared freak!"

"Loser!"

"It's no wonder that your Mom left you."

"Please...stop. It hurts."

"Leave him alone!"

"Awww, we where just funnin', Fiona."

"Go away! Or I'll send the Venus Flytraps after you!"

"Figures. Weirdoes hang out with weirdoes. Hey Fiona, he's not a plant! You can't be friends with him!"

"GO!"

***

Ever since that day, Fiona and Flea became best friends. Flea would learn everything he could about plants from Fiona. He helped her with the flowers. Sometimes, when Fiona wasn't looking, Flea would add some magic into the sprouts to make them grow more quickly and beautifully. He would also personally take on any tasks that involved teaching the bullies that ruined the flowers a lesson. 

It was that day, about three years ago, when it happened. Flea was still a part of Ozzies little gang, which was his fathers dying wish, but he worked on the inside, to keep Fiona and her large forest safe. He went on his daily visit to Fionas house, in his male form of course, when he noticed the smoke. He quickly made his way to the forest, and when he got there, he was greeted by the sight of Fiona on her knees, crying her heart out. Marco had his arm around her, in a comforting manner. Flea growled. Marco was the village playboy. He had his way with every girl. Because he was so manipulative, nobody knew of his womanizing ways. Fiona was the last on the list. The shyest girl. The forbidden fruit. His latest target.

"I hate the Mystics. I hate every one of them!" she cried. 

"Don't worry. I'll destroy them in the service of Leene and in the name of your forest." Marco said in a soothing manner. Slowly, he pulled Fiona closer to him. Flea clenched his fists, struggling not to destroy Marco right then and there.

"Thanks Marco." she sniffed. "You're a true friend."

Flea turned around and never looked back ever since then.

***

"Flea..." Schala whispered apologetically.

"It's nothing!" he yelled. "You shouldn't even know about this!" the shape shifter turned around to face the Princess. Schala looked at him sadly.

"I can't help it." she told him. "Janus sees the future, and I see the past. Yours was so easy to read. It's as if you want everybody to know. Like you want to shout 'I'M A HALF MYSTIC AND I LOVE FIONA!', as if it could explain every..." Schala was stopped by a stinging slap from the shape shifter. Tears threatened to leave Schalas eyes. She choked back a sob. "I'm sorry, Flea."

"DON'T BE SORRY!" Lucca yelled. "Flea was the one who came here and kidnapped us! Because of his own personal issues, we're here and caught in the middle. How did you get here, anyway?" Lucca demanded.

"Can you keep a secret?" Flea asked. 

"Yes."

"So can I."

"Bastard."

"Duh."

***

Like it? I hope so. Oh, and doesn't Fleas female form look a _tiny_ bit like Marle? Or is it just me? I'm sorry to do this to you all. PLEASE don't think that the last chapter was a cry for attention. I just needed encouragement. It took a lot of support from my friends to get this chapter up. I hope that you enjoy it. I'd love to hear from other LuMa authors or fans, so feel free to IM me at LeoChibi. (For AIM, not YIM or MSN Messenger) Please do not forget to leave a review. 


	9. The Mammon Machine

Authors Note: Almost done! It's not ended here! 

The Mammon Machine

Even when he was all alone, he remembered them. After all the blood on his hands, he would mourn the loss of their love. That he wasn't the same boy they both loved. Schala and Acul where memories of his past. Ropes to hold onto. He loved them both. It was small, when he first met Acul. A little halfling had caught his attention. She didn't whisper his secrets. She didn't make fun of him. And she would always listen, with those same curious eyes. When he saw her fall through that portal, he chased after her. He didn't see the portal appear under his own feet.

And here she was, taken away from him by somebody he thought he could trust. Flea had always been some sort of a friend. He met Flea a few days after he met Ozzie. Flea was a lot younger, but he had eagerness to learn something from Janus. He wanted to learn how to be cold and ruthless. They both grew up together, and learned some of the best fighting tricks from the teenaged Slash. That day when Flea hired Yakra, Magus saw something in Fleas eyes that didn't look normal. And he realized that it was the same look his mother had. Yakra had several purposes. He was first supposed to bury as deep down as he could go to build a base. Then he was supposed to disguise himself as the Chancellor to capture Queen Leene. And finally, he was supposed to bring in any would-be rescuers, for torture.

If Frog hadn't arrived when he did...

"Magus! Guile is Magus?" a deep voice rang out, interrupting his thoughts. Magus turned his head towards Glenn. The former frog had his torso propped up on his arms. Marle was sitting next to him. Crono was standing, his arms folded and eyes lowered.

"Flea also has Sala. Or should I say, Princess Schala." Crono informed Glenn. 

"DAMMIT!"

"They want Magus to come alone to the Undersea Palace. Unarmed. They're going to kill him!" Marle cried. 

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Magus grunted. 

"We hide and fight too!" Ayla said. Robo beeped and bowed in agreement.

"If I know Zeal, and I do, she's going to use them as sacrifices for Lavos. Their power will be added to his. Fortunately..." Magus paused, and shook his head.

"What?" Crono asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." Magus said.

"Right. Let's go. The others will wake up soon. Most of their energy has been drained for the summoning of Lavos. They'll wake up and recover later. There's nothing we can do for them now." Crono stated. The others agreed. The whole gang quickly rushed out the doors, weapons in tow. All of them forgetting the now thawing Dalton.

***

"Schala! Raise the power of the Mammon Machine to it's limit!" the Queen commanded. Schala clenched her fists. She didn't want to do it. The fate of the world rested in her hands, and her power.

"Schala!" screeched Queen Zeal. "You dare to disobey me?"

"I have prepared for such an event." Flea said quietly. He snapped his fingers, and two children appeared, not even having the dignity of being bound with an invisible wind rope.

"Janus! Acul!" Schala cried. 

"My daughter!" Nabat yelled. He tried to rush over to the children, but one of the guards stopped him.

"They both will be offered as sacrifices to Lavos." Flea chuckled "That is, if Schala decides not to raise the power of the Mammon Machine." 

"I'll kill you! You betrayed me, Zeal! You said our families wouldn't be hur..." Nabat stopped, as blood began to gurgle out of his mouth. He coughed, and more blood spewed out. He fell to his knees, and finally his face made contact with the ground. 

"Thank you Dalton." Queen Zeal said quietly. "He was beginning to get on my nerves."

"It was no problem, your highness." the General said. He warily stepped over the fallen body before him. Aculs sobs became deafening. Janus was trying his best to comfort her. 

"So if you don't want these children to suffer the same fate, I advise you to do as we say." 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, MOTHER?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN? YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?"

"We shall all be together, living in Lavos, as one powerful being! NOW DO AS I SAY AND RAISE THE POWER!"

Schala, defeated, dropped her head, and began to commune with Lavos. Janus's pendant began to glow, and float. Aculs sobs and hiccups became quieter, as she watched the bright glowing pendant with curiosity. The Prince held onto her hand protectively. 

"Oh.. what bright splendor!" the Queen swooned. "The incredible power of Lavos!"

Schala let out a small moan of pain. Flea sent a cautious glance in her direction.

***

Crono made a final slash at the now defeated monster. He let out a small breath in relief. Even though the Undersea Palace was incomplete, it still had it's share of monsters. 

"We're almost there." Magus said.

Glenn took another step foreword. A bright flash came through. All of them clutched onto their weapons, expecting to see a monster. Instead, a familiar looking imp appeared.

"Mune!" Glenn gasped.

"The ancient Red Rock has been passed down through the ages. From it, a magic pendant, and a knife were made. We embody Melchior's dreams, sealed, within the knife... Now hurry, if you plan to confront the queen. We're counting on you!" he said. He waved at them, and disappeared in the same manner that he came.

"Knife?" Glenn asked curiously.

"Oh yea!" Cronos face brightened. He pulled out a small red knife from his pocket. "Melchior gave it to me."

"Melchior...but I thought he was..."

"He was sucked into a portal and appeared, along with Acul, in your time," Magus responded, tossing his head towards Crono. He was obviously annoyed at having to explain so many things. 

"It doesn't matter, anyway. We have to get moving. We have to save Schala!"

***

The room became brighter and brighter. As the huge aura of energy increased, many of the guards fell. Acul was slumped forward, against her bonds. Janus fought with the dizziness that was willing to overcome him.

"Ahh! I can feel it! The pulse of eternal life!" the Queen laughed. Her face, in the bright light, became so twisted that she barely looked human. 

"Dark forces...wild energy! I can't..." Schala fell to the ground. Yet she still was able to sit up, her arms supporting her body. 

"Mother..." she whispered.

At the address of being called that, the Queen relaxed her face, and for a brief second, she almost looked human. She sent a sympathizing glance towards her daughter.

"Schala...don't stop. We're almost there." she said soothingly. The Queen twitched again, and her face returned to the gruesome position it once was. "Immortality will be ours! I have waited so long for this!"

"Sorry, your majesty, but all your waiting will have to be in vain!" a proud voice proclaimed at the end of the hall. 

"Magus! I see you came." Flea said. Magus crouched low, pulling out the glowing red knife from his cloak.

"Here we go, Mune!" a small voice sang out from the knife. It pulsated with each inflection of the word.

"Ready Big Brother!" Mune shouted. Magus raised the knife into the air and threw it with all of his might at the Mammon Machine. It slowly morphed and changed, until finally it turned into the only weapon of Magus's defeat.

"The Masamune..." Magus marveled in awe. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a low rumble coming from the ground. Magus scowled. "It's coming!"

Janus and Acul screamed, as a large red spike came under them, breaking their ropes, and separating them. Time and space fluxuated, until finally they where all in what looked like a large blue rippling dimension.

Magus gripped his scythe. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Marle, Crono, Robo, and Glenn appear.

"We're here to assist you." Robo said. 

"I don't need your assistance!"

"YOU SHALL ALL ENJOY ETERNAL LIFE AS A PART OF LAVOS!" the Queen roared. Lavos opened it's large beak-like mouth and breathed in. Large rocks burning rocks fell from the sky. 

Every one of them where able to dodge the first few, but it felt as if more and more came. After about five minutes, all of them fell, barely able to stand. All except for one. His blue hair hung over his face. He gritted his teeth.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU! I don't care what it costs! But I won't let you take away anything from me again!" he shouted. 

"You can't defeat Lavos! You're a mere insect to him!"

Magus wasn't listening. He dived at Lavos, uttering a spell he had been working on ever since boyhood. He swung the scythe, and it hit the large beak of Lavos, a weak point that he always thought would be affected. Instead, nothing happened. Lavos breathed in again, and sent a large powerful force blowing him away. He guided his body to the fallen Schala. The Queen cackled evilly. Everyone was fallen.

'This is it. I failed all these years. It was never meant to be...'

"CRONO! NO!" he heard a high pitched voice shout. He turned, and saw that Marle was yelling at the red haired youth. He walked towards Lavos. The wind was blowing his spike hair flat. He raised his arms, and summoned the strongest spell that it was possible for somebody of his power and age. He felt the electric bolts from the heavens run through his body. He directed them at the head of Lavos. So much electricity. His throat, his fingers burned. As the spell completed, he opened his weary eyes, and Lavos still stood. 

"You've been a thorn in my side since the beginning of time." Queen Zeal said in a throaty voice. Lavos opened his beak, and breathed in once again. Air sucked in. Magus struggled to hold on, being the last one conscious. He crouched lower, trying to get a better view of what was going on. 

Crono held up his sword in defense, his last rope hanging onto this mortal world. A bright light came from the mouth of Lavos. As the bright light became nearer, a clear young voice rang in his head.

"One among you… will shortly perish."

He dropped his sword as he felt his strength draining him. Black energy cackled around him, and his back arched. He knew what was happening. But he couldn't hide his surprise when his feet lifted off the ground, and he saw his life force, his purity, leaving him. It was disguised as a shining glisten of light. He felt his body crush in on himself. With nothing inside, he could not live. The bright light of his life-force was the last thing he saw, as his body was ripped apart, and washed down to the abyss. 

"No..." gasped Schala. "I won't let this happen. I'll send the last of my power to teleport you all to 

safety."

Glenn, Magus, Robo, Ayla, and Marle found themselves in the hallway of the Undersea Palace. 

Schala was using all her strength not to fall to the eternal sleep that threatened to claim her.

Glenn held onto her hand. 

"Schala..."

"I know you can't forgive her, but don't hate my mother." Schala interrupted. Glenn got on his knees, and held her closely.

"I don't want to let you go."

His words reached air. He was hugging the cold winter air of the Earthbound Village. Exhausted from the stress and loss of energy, he felt his face hit the cold snow, along with the rest of his comrades.

***

"You shall be joined with Lavos! You shall make him become powerful!" Queen Zeal stated triumphantly over her fallen daughter. She was still perched on Lavos's shoulder, as if she was not even denying her own daughter a loving, personal death. 

"Not today!" a young male voice said. Flea smiled triumphantly. He gathered Schala up in his arms. He sent a protective look in her direction.

"Why are you doing this? You can't do this!" Zeal shouted. Flea sent a cocky grin in her direction.

"I don't want to. You see, her self sacrifice reminds me too much of my own mother. Seeing this has made me realize what I could have been, and what I am. And I thank you." Flea knew he had to make his speech quick and brief. Lavos had control, but only when he tried to use massive amounts of power. He feared that if he stayed to long in the place, he may have done something he would regret later. He smiled, and blew a kiss at the Queens direction.

"Catch ya later, Queenie."

***

Great Magus/Lucca Authors:

Yuffie-Girl: I always read her chapters twice. Once at home, once at school.

Imania: FUNNY FUNNY FUNNY!

Dark Creation: It'd DAMN good.

Azalai: Write more, or the Gods of LuMa shall smite thee!

Rhianwen: Best...one shot...EVER! Oh, and look for the Comic Book Guy in Old Quarrels, New 

Love. LONG LIVE THE SIMPSONS!

Triad: Crossover story. Chrono Trigger/FF7. You know you wanna read it.

Red Mage: Nobody can pull off an MTV parody better!

Warui Nekochan: Got the HIGHEST score on the Bash the Marle game

Aylakat: Magus shirtless and singing Metallica. I'd like to see a better image than THAT!

I love you guys! I'm sorry if I missed anybody. Let me know! Oh, and thanks to the Dragon Sorceress for IMing me! See, it pays to give the author gratitude! Now if only I could get some LuMa fanart. One last note: I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, or I shall smite thee! 


End file.
